Thomas to the Rescue
Thomas to the Rescue is the third episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is sent to work at the quarry with Mavis as the quarry has an important order to fill. When Thomas arrives at the quarry, he is shocked to discover that Diesel will be working there as well. Diesel is not pleased to see Thomas, who tells Diesel that he has come to help Mavis. Diesel tells Thomas that steam engines cannot help as much as diesel engines. Thomas scoffs at Diesel's insult and sets to work at once. It is not long before Diesel is causing trouble; he pushes Thomas underneath the hopper, covering him in stones, complains that Thomas smells and calls him a "stinky old steam engine", and even says that the Fat Controller is planning to scrap steam engines. Thomas refuses to believe what Diesel says, but he cannot help worrying about it in the shed that night. The next morning, Salty delivers fresh diesel fuel from the Mainland. Diesel and Mavis are quickly filled up and Diesel boasts that the fresh diesel fuel makes his axles tingle. Then, just as Diesel rolls away to work, he coughs, splutters, and stops amid clouds of smoke. Diesel feels sick, as does Mavis, who is coughing out smoke from her exhaust. The Quarry Manager realises that the new diesel fuel has been contaminated with water. It is not long before 'Arry, Bert, and Salty break down too. Having heard the news, the Fat Controller orders the Quarry Manager to send Thomas to collect some clean diesel fuel. Thomas sets off for the fuel depot and the workmen fill up two flatbeds with diesel fuel drums. Despite the heavy load, Thomas sets off and delivers the clean fuel to Salty, 'Arry, and Bert, and then, he makes his final delivery at the quarry. The dirty fuel is drained out of Diesel and Mavis' tanks and they are refilled with the clean fuel. Mavis thanks Thomas and, after the important order has being filled, the Fat Controller arrives aboard Percy to congratulate Thomas for being Really Useful and a credit to the railway; even Diesel has to agree with that. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Bill and Ben (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Centre Island Quarry * Henry's Tunnel * The Scrapyards * The Fat Controller's Office * The Fuel Depot * Shunting Yards Trivia * In a deleted scene's picture, 'Arry and Bert are smiling when Thomas delivers the clean diesel fuel. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * Salty is missing his rear lamp in the first shot at the docks and a hole is visible where it should be. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * The Best of Thomas US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * The Greatest Stories JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.4 AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * My First Thomas with Diesel Gallery File:ThomastotheRescueTitleCard.png|Title card File:ThomasToTheRescueUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:ThomasToTheRescue1.png File:ThomasToTheRescue2.png File:ThomasToTheRescue3.png File:ThomasToTheRescue4.png File:ThomasToTheRescue5.png File:ThomasToTheRescue6.png File:ThomasToTheRescue7.png|Diesel File:ThomasToTheRescue8.png File:ThomasToTheRescue9.png File:ThomasToTheRescue10.png File:ThomasToTheRescue11.png File:ThomasToTheRescue12.png File:ThomasToTheRescue13.png File:ThomasToTheRescue14.png File:ThomasToTheRescue15.png File:ThomasToTheRescue16.png File:ThomasToTheRescue17.png File:ThomasToTheRescue18.png File:ThomasToTheRescue19.png File:ThomasToTheRescue20.png File:ThomasToTheRescue21.png File:ThomasToTheRescue22.png File:ThomasToTheRescue23.png File:ThomasToTheRescue24.png File:ThomasToTheRescue25.png File:ThomasToTheRescue26.png|Salty File:ThomasToTheRescue27.png|Thomas, Diesel, and Mavis File:ThomasToTheRescue28.png File:ThomasToTheRescue29.png File:ThomasToTheRescue30.png File:ThomasToTheRescue31.png File:ThomasToTheRescue32.png File:ThomasToTheRescue33.png File:ThomasToTheRescue34.png File:ThomasToTheRescue35.png File:ThomasToTheRescue36.png File:ThomasToTheRescue37.png File:ThomasToTheRescue38.png|The quarry manager File:ThomasToTheRescue39.png File:ThomasToTheRescue40.png File:ThomasToTheRescue41.png File:ThomasToTheRescue42.png File:ThomasToTheRescue43.png File:ThomasToTheRescue44.png File:ThomasToTheRescue45.png File:ThomasToTheRescue46.png File:ThomasToTheRescue47.png File:ThomasToTheRescue48.png File:ThomasToTheRescue49.png File:ThomasToTheRescue50.png File:ThomasToTheRescue51.png File:ThomasToTheRescue52.png File:ThomasToTheRescue53.png File:ThomasToTheRescue54.png File:ThomasToTheRescue55.png File:ThomasToTheRescue56.png File:ThomasToTheRescue57.png File:ThomasToTheRescue58.png|Salty and Thomas File:ThomasToTheRescue59.png File:ThomasToTheRescue61.png File:ThomasToTheRescue62.png File:ThomasToTheRescue63.png File:ThomasToTheRescue64.png File:ThomasToTheRescue65.png File:ThomasToTheRescue66.png File:ThomasToTheRescue67.png File:ThomasToTheRescue68.png File:ThomasToTheRescue69.png File:ThomasToTheRescue70.png File:ThomasToTheRescue71.png File:ThomasToTheRescue72.png File:ThomasToTheRescue73.png File:ThomasToTheRescue74.png File:ThomasToTheRescue75.png File:ThomasToTheRescue76.png File:ThomasToTheRescue77.png File:ThomasToTheRescue78.png File:ThomasToTheRescue79.png|Percy File:ThomasToTheRescue80.png File:ThomasToTheRescue81.png File:ThomasToTheRescue82.png|Diesel and Thomas File:ThomasToTheRescue83.png File:ThomastotheRescue.PNG File:ThomastotheRescue2.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescue4.jpg File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene1.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene3.png|Deleted scene File:ThomastotheRescue51.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue84.png File:ThomastotheRescue85.png File:ThomastotheRescue54.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue55.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue56.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue57.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue58.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue59.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongThomastotheRescue.jpg|Take-Along Episode File:Thomas to the Rescue - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas to the Rescue - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video